The present disclosure relates generally to the field of system prediction and analysis.
Systems are sometimes initially characterized as stochastic, or exhibiting random behavior, and are later found to be nonlinearly deterministic. Stochastic analysis and prediction methodologies may misclassify such nonlinearly deterministic systems and may be inefficient for use with such systems. Control and prediction systems in industrial applications (e.g., wind turbines) may be developed in the stochastic domain when sufficient deterministic prediction algorithms are unavailable. In some applications, deterministic prediction algorithms may be utilized but may be designed to smooth the deterministic nonlinearities, which may result in inefficient and/or inaccurate prediction.